Falling for the Gaskarth
by AnnaAbingdonabing
Summary: A story about Jack Barakat's little sister falling for her older brother's best mate; Alex Gaskarth. The only trouble is she hates him.
1. The morning of Minnie

** Fan fiction: Falling for the Gaskarth**

I woke early to hear Jack's music pounding through my bedroom walls, I turned over to see my alarm clock _7:28_ I had two minutes until my alarm would make a high pitched noise. It was Friday which meant I had double physics; the worst lesson known to man. Friday also meant it was take away for tea as mum and dad would be staying at a hotel and would be staying over night as always on a Friday. It seemed such a long pointless drive but it was a tradition and that meant a lot to my dad, it always had. Most importantly with mum and dad staying away Friday had one meaning… band practice. This meant Gaskarth would be coming over; oh the joys of having my older brother's friend torment me for a whole night. It was bad enough that I had to see him pretty much every day. _7:29 _I had better get up before I'm deafened.

I rolled over to my alarm and hit the snooze button; this would give me 10 minutes to get ready. I swung my legs out of the bed and into the crisp morning air; the sun was starting to come out from behind the clouds, making lines of dust visible. Tying my hair into a scruffy bun I put a little bit of eyeliner and mascara on before throwing my Blink 182 top on. Completing the look with my red skinny jeans and knee high converse I turned my alarm off before racing down the stairs. "Morning Jen" Alex Gaskarth the reason the world was not at peace. "It's Jenifer to you, I hate Jen it's stupid and babyish. Jack's not ready yet, last I saw he was working on his hair" Swirling round Gaskarth I grabbed my Black jacket and headed for the door. "Hey Jen… Jen wait up" I scoffed knowing full well he would call me Jen, I carried on to the door "Jen…Jen… Jen" I couldn't take it anymore I swung round to see his face inches away from mine, he was smiling and I realised he was going red. Wait Gaskarth was embarrassed "Can I help you?" He took a while to answer "Urrrmm Yeah. You wanna get a lift to school with me and Jack? We're stopping off at Mama Delia's for breakfast, drive thru of course!" Gaskarth was being genuine he was being serious; he was being nice to me. "Happy birthday Buddy" Jack pounded down the stairs, bear hugging Alex at the bottom. Shit I forgot this Friday wasn't a usual Friday it was Alex's birthday. This meant a night out; usually bowling. Jack and Alex laughed with each other like idiots "I was asking your little sis' if she wanted to come to school with us" A nod of approval from my older brother "So do you?" I thought about he was being nice only because it was his birthday which meant presents. I knew him so well; he was an idiot, a waster, a user, an open book… mainly pictures. "No thanks Gaskarth spend your birthday with people who want to kiss your ass. I'm not one of them." His faced dropped; I didn't have time for the guilt thing. Gaskarth was an ass end of but then I saw Jack's face and I knew I had to make an effort for my older bro. "Thanks for the offer though… besides Chad's picking me up." They both scoffed, I knew what was coming "_CHAD?! What do you see in Chad he's a loser" _I liked Chad… a lot he made me smile and he may have been popular but he was still a nice guy. Sure enough I was right, like I said I can read Gaskarth like a book "Pfft… Chad… Chad Gamble you still with that jerk? Seriously Jack you let your sister date that trash? Chad's a loser." My face turned red with anger, I felt my cheeks heat up as I stood looking at two dumbasses. Who was either of them to say who I dated? "Compared to your dumb Barbies?" I turned around and headed for the door. My brother shouted for me before chasing me down the street "Jenna please? Jenna… I'm sorry for Alex's behaviour" "Let her go mate" "For once he said something worth listening to… let me go." And with that I stormed off.

I let my feet take me and was surprised to find I ended up at Kelly's; she had been my best friend but fallen for Jack. Only Jack didn't like her, she was my friend, a year younger, innocent, that's all he saw. I lost her because she couldn't bear seeing him with Lucy; his current girlfriend. She was nice enough only she seemed too interested in his band. I edged away from Kelly's home not wanting to see her, walking away I kicked at the leaves on the ground before seeing Chad's car. It was parked outside Minnie's the school cheerleader; a whore. Why was he at her house? Wasn't he wondering where I was? My stomach dropped as she got into his car with her, I turned around running away from the thoughts of Chad and Minnie. "Jenny is that you babe?" It must have been too late Chad must have seen me. "Oh, fancy seeing you here. I was just taking a jog to burn off my breakfast" Wait I was what? I felt my cheeks burn slightly, burn off my breakfast that was NOT me. "You want a lift in the car? Minnie called shot gun though" he chuckled and Minnie laughed playfully and flicked her hair back. As far as I was concerned she was entitled to him. "No its ok I'm actually going to Mama Delia's with my brother and his mates. It's Alex's birthday" That's if they haven't left; I was going to look like a total idiot if they had. "Alex? Alex? " My brothers mate. Alex Gaskarth." "He is so hot right now… tell him I said Hi. Let's go Chad she isn't coming." Hot hot he's a jerk, a really large one at that. "Oh him, haven't you already eaten?" Shit I said I was going for a jog to burn off breakfast "Yeah but I'm not eating, Jack wants me to go as Alex is like family" "Oh OK have a good time." Good time? A good time? With turd face Gaskarth… I don't think so.

Racing against the clock I sprinted back to my house, jumping next doors cat and dodging bird crap. "You forgotten something Jenna?" I'd never been so happy to see my older brother, I'd made it and by the looks of things with seconds to spare. "Yeah I was wondering if I could come with… to Mama Delia's?" Gaskarth popped his head out from behind the truck door, he looked so pleased. This was stupid, I looked desperate and the fact that I wasn't with Chad only made things worse. It made them right… maybe he was a jerk. "Please?" I think Jack picked up on my feelings "Couldn't stay away from the Gaskarth could ya? I still got it" Alex winked my way causing me to vomit in my mouth. "Al shut up! Course you can little sis'" I smiled at Jack, grabbed my rucksack and leapt into the car. Sitting next to Alex wasn't that bad… well he smelled nice and he was treating me differently.


	2. His smile

** Fan fiction: Falling for the Gaskarth**

I got home from school and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. All day I had found myself thinking about Chad. What was I going to do? I'm pretty sure nothing had happened between himself and Minnie but I didn't want to be with him when I knew he had been with her. He let her ride up front… sure she had called shot gun but I was his girlfriend. "You ok? You look puzzled." Jack brought me out of my thoughts "Yeah I'm fine" Damn my voice had cracked under the pressure, tears started to form and before I could stop myself I was crying. Jack pulled me into his chest, mumbling about how I was going to be just fine and that my older brother was always going to be there for me. "It's gonna be ok sis' I'm here and if you ever need any one to talk to, try me." "Thanks, it's just that I saw Chad with this cheerleader today and I'm sure it was nothing but I can't forget about it. It just keeps playing on my mind and the thing that bothers me the most is that he picked _her _up first!" My big brother held me tighter, singing a lullaby mum used to sing to us when we were little "Why are you laughing? I'm trying to comfort you here… I'm not good with boys" "Jack NEVER sing in All Time Low got it? Thanks, I'm just going to invite Beth round if that's alright?" He nodded at me before leaving the room laughing to himself. I needed to speak to my best mate before I made any choices I would regret; I dialled her number into my phone. She picked up on the 2nd ring "Yello is everything okay with you? We didn't get a chance to talk at lunch with Anna buzzing around like a fly. Gee I hate that gurl." Her voice was really comforting; even the way she said 'girl' didn't wind me up. "Actually I need your help, I have a dilemma and was wondering if you wanted to come over?" "Yeah I'll be over in ten?" "Great I'll see you in…" "… Hey this is Alex Gaskarth… Beth meet us at Pizza Hut in 20? It's my birthday and I've invited Jen to bowling and tea out. Since you're her best mate you can come too…" Who did he think he was and the worst part was that I had to go! As far as Beth was concerned I wanted to go and I couldn't hear what she was saying because Dick face here had the phone. "Okay cool see you then" He put the phone back on the stand leaving my chances of a quiet night in with Beth in the trash. "Your welcome… now you better get a jacket its going to be a chilly night" He smiled and I couldn't help notice what a nice smile he had; his teeth were perfectly straight and the smile lightened up his face. "Welcome… welcome I don't want to go out tonight!" "I know you'd rather mope around crying over Chad" He must have seen the look of betrayal on my face… Jack had told him… he was DEAD! "Jack never said anything I was in the door way when you were hugging and you were spilling the beans to him. I walked away when he started singing. I know I should have walked away earlier but I couldn't… I was curious." My face started to get red and I could feel the anger erupting inside of me "Yeah well curiosity killed the cat…" And with that I punched Gaskarth in the stomach.


	3. A taste of Gaskarth

**I stood outside Pizza hut waiting for Beth… where was she? The wind nipped at my arms and I regretted leaving my jacket at home, I'd only done it to wind up Gaskarth. I needed to speak to Beth about what I was going to do about Chad. "I told you to bring a jacket?" Gaskarth was stood over me chuckling to himself, I think he noticed that I wasn't finding it amusing as he tried to change the conversation "Why don't you wait inside for Beth? It's warmer in there and the pizza will be ready soon… Jen?" Again Jen, he knew that I hated being called Jen. "SHE'S HERE!" I didn't realise how much I wanted to see her, I'd missed her so much and I'd seen her earlier today but hadn't been able to tell her about Chad and Minnie. "Jenna!" We ran over to one another and hugged "I need to chat with you; it's urgent" I gave her the 'boy shit' look and she nodded back. We walked into the restaurant together, the boys were all huddled around the table with Lucy and Zack's girlfriend; Courtney. After we had eaten the pizza we left to go to the fair down the road. If I had known I would have brought my jacket, I was quite pissed off with myself for ignoring Alex's advice. "So boy trouble huh?" I nodded, glad that Beth was such an easy friend to talk to "Look I know he's your brother's best mate but I'd go for…" "WAIT WHAT?" "Oh shit… this isn't about Alex?" "No, no, no, no its about Chad!" I felt myself go red, Alex this wasn't about him… Why would she even think that? I looked back at her and we both started laughing. "What's so funny?" "Nothing you need to know about Gaskarth" He huffed and walked away. It took around 10 minutes to fill her in and the solution was simple… leave Chad. No later had we come up with my solution did Beth have to leave, everybody but Alex was making out with a girl. "You having a good time?" Alex beamed at me again I couldn't help notice his smile, it was…perfect. "It's alright… thanks for inviting me" I smiled back at him but not for long "You sorted out what you're going to do about Chad?" Why did he want to know? It was none of his business! He listened in the first place, I suddenly realised that he was watching me "Yeah I'm going to leave him." He beamed back at me "How's your stomach?" His smile disappeared and I realised a smile had appeared on my face, I tried to wipe it off but I couldn't so I settled with a smirk. "It's alright, thanks for hitting me" He said sarcastically. I felt slightly bad about it but he had deserved it, hadn't he?An awkward moment passed between us as neither knew what to say. "Jenna?" He called me Jenna… my heart pounded in my chest. "hhmm?" I turned to look at him and his lips crashed into mine.**


	4. School Girl crushes

**I pulled away out of instinct; I was enjoying it don't get me wrong but this was Gaskarth, Jack's best friend, the guy I hated. Wait I was enjoying it?! "Jenna? Errmm… Jenna? Je…" Gaskarth's voice brought me back to the situation at hand. I tried to calm myself but butterflies were having a party in my gut and as far as I was concerned without my permission. Did I like Gaskarth? "Look Gaskarth you… I'm not…" His faced dropped as I tried to let him down lightly "You're Jack's best friend and well I don't think it's a good idea… Alex?" A smile stretched across his face and I couldn't help be proud of the way I let him down. He got up and offered me his hand, I took it smiling and then let go once I was up. **

**The rest of the night was great! It was just me and Gaskarth as we couldn't find the group (probably still making out) and we just messed around; causing as much mischief as possible without getting in serious trouble. "You want a lift home?" I was halfway through eating cotton candy when Gaskarth asked. "Sure" we clambered into his car along with more cotton candy and a Stewie teddy he had won me on the slam 'n' dunk. I couldn't believe I had that much **_**fun**_** with Alex Gaskarth. We pulled up outside of my house, I actually didn't want to leave his car; it was warm and the scent of Gaskarth was intoxicating. "Night" I stumbled out of the car taking care not to leave my cotton candy in there. "Jenna!" I turned back to see Alex with so much disappointment in his eyes. He hadn't enjoyed tonight… he just wanted to get into my pants! The self-centred, man whore. To think I thought I was developing feelings for this JERK. When I didn't say anything he looked genuinely upset "You forget your Stewie Griffin." He held up the teddy by his rather large football head, he had enjoyed himself. I'd just left his gift behind; I must have looked like a bitch. I ran over laughing to myself, I took the teddy and smiled back like a school girl with a crush… well I suppose that's what I was; a teenager in her second to last year at school that had a crush on **_**GASKARTH.**_


	5. From bad to worse

**I woke early to my brother's music (as usual) why did he have to get up so early on a Saturday? Rolling over I noticed the Stewie sat on my dresser, his eyes staring into mine and I immediately thought of him… of Gaskarth… Alexander William Gaskarth.**

**After getting dressed into my purple skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance top and black knee high converse I lightly covered my face in makeup; I knew I wasn't a colouring book, a fact that many girls didn't understand. I raced down the stairs, dying for some toast. "Morning Jen, sleep well?" I turned to see Alex on the sofa watching what appeared to be Scuzz. Nodding my head in approval I went about looking for food and found some Pop Tarts. "So are you just going to ignore me?" I couldn't let him know I liked him but how did I act around him know? "Oh shit sorry! Do you want some pop tarts?" He chuckled dryly, great idea Jenna pretend to have no idea what he is on about. Act innocent… me ignoring him? I wouldn't do such a thing. This was all going great. "So I hope I didn't make things awkward last night…" Last night awkward… NOOOOO. I was quite disappointed that no one could read my mind, I was doing great with the sarcastic comments but of course they couldn't. "No not at all" My pop tart was cooked so I placed it on the plate whilst trying to pour some milk out. "Good. What you up to today then Jenna?" "Nothing really, you?" "Band practice… come watch it would…" The doorbell went which disturbed my non-existent conversation with Alex. I walked slowly to the door, glad to be leaving him behind in the kitchen. The truth is I think I'm developing feelings for Gaskarth but I don't want to be another one of his sluts. Things were already awkward because of last night, as much as either of us pretended it wasn't it still wasn't the same. I wish I could have gone back to hating him. "JENNA DOOR, IT'S CHAD!" SHIT! I was going that slow that Jack had beaten me to the door and it was chad… things were defiantly going to get more awkward! I heard Jack let him inside, I turned round heading back towards the kitchen to my pop tart… and Alex. "I'm in the kitchen." Chad walked in looking really hot. He had scrubbed up and was wearing brands rather than me in my bands. "Morning, sorry just eating breakfast" I smiled at him, he walked over and kissed my cheek. I saw Alex clench his jaw; Jack must have noticed it to because he gave him this look. They both nodded and walked down the hall into the living room. Signalling to Chad that I would be a minute I tiptoed to the stairs and put my head against the wall. "Dude what is with you?" Silence. "Nothing Jack, leave it." "No, tell me I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything" Still silent. "Look I saw the way you looked at Chad when he kissed my sister… if you think she can do better why don't you say that to her. Be sure to say it nicely." "Jack it's not that… Jenna and I… last night I… we kissed." The words tumbled out of Gaskarth's mouth and my stomach churned. Silence. "Oh…" "Dude, I really like her! I mean it I do, I wouldn't mess her around and she is out of my league! But I don't want to see her get hurt by that jerk. She is too good for Chad and he knows it… I know it… you know it. I can't stand seeing her upset and I've never felt like this about anyone! Sorry jack." I couldn't take any more; I grabbed a jacket from under the stairs so Chad didn't catch on that I had been listening to Jack and Alex. "So what are we going to do today?" Beth and I had come up with a solution about Chad but did I stick to it? When me and Alex kissed he flickered across my mind but I'm not sure whether I felt guilty or not. It was only the previous morning that I had been upset that Chad had been with that cheerleading slut! Alex was right; I was going to get hurt. Maybe not now but soon… was Chad worth that risk? "Today Chad, we're going to break up."**


	6. I don't want to be a liar

_[a/n Hello, sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I was busy with my first few weeks into term. Thank you so much for all the nice review and please let friends know about my shitty story. I'm trying so hard and really encourage helpful advice. Thanks xoxAnnaxox]_

"**Breaking up? What?" Chad looked devastated, his eyes started to well up and he started to get chocked up. I panicked… I didn't want him to start crying especially in my kitchen with Jack and Gaskarth across the hall. I was frozen; part of me wanted to sit down and tell him everything! How I felt when I saw him with that cheerleading whore, how I kissed Alex and was starting to develop feelings. That I was genuinely sorry but it wasn't working because we were too different and how we clashed even though he was a lovely guy and made me laugh. How I hoped we could be friends but deep down I knew that we wouldn't. The other part of me wanted to go with the easier option and hug him, tell him how I didn't mean it and that he made me laugh. That I loved him and would gladly spend the day with him; that I had just had a glimpse of stupidity. That I didn't know what I was saying when I said it, that it was a show for my brother and his idiotic friend whom I hated… but it all would have been lies. I didn't want to be a liar and if I was in Chad's shoes I would want an explanation. So instead I settled with what came out of my mouth "Chad… it's it's… it's not working. We aren't working, we haven't been clicking for a while now which is really sad because… because we erm we erm were a great couple when it worked. I'm sorry…" Great best way to let someone down… bullshit your way out. I wasn't impressed with myself but what should I have said. **

**After a couple minutes of awkward silence he walked over to me kissed me on the cheek, nodded and left the house muttering something about being friends and how he understood that we had been drifting. A sense of relief flooded over me, I started to take deep breaths and then came the tears. Instinctively I tried to find a place where no one would stumble upon me crying, I crept to the stairs and was getting ready to climb when I stood on a squeaky floor board. "Jenna?" Jack's voice rung out from the living room… shit. "I thought you had gone out with Chad… who left the house or has Beth come round an…" He stopped rambling on when he saw my blotchy face, he threw his arms around my, closing me into a warm embrace. He stroked my hair and started to mutter little words under his breath about how everything was going to be ok and that he was here. I just stayed quiet letting my older brother comfort me. "Why don't we have a movie night at mine tonight? Your parents are coming home and you look like you could do with cheering up. The lads and your friends, take away, decent films? Quiet night in? We don't even have to talk about this?" I turned to see Gaskarth standing by the kitchen door drinking the remains of my milk, I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to cheer me up. Jack pulled away and looked at me, questioning whether I wanted to go. I nodded and walked over to Alex, hugged him and went upstairs to ring Beth. As I got to the top of the stairs I turned admiring Alex and thanking the lord that I had such a good brother. "Thanks… I would like that" I mumbled before turning around and trudging into my room, grateful that I didn't have to lie about wanting to be in Gaskarth's company. **


	7. Peter Pan

**Gaskarth had really made an effort this evening; it was safe to say I was impressed. Chinese food (my favourite take away) was lining the large dining room table which Isobel (his mother) had recently fallen in love with. In the living room there was a stack of dvds piled by the tv and a coffee table had been placed in the centre of the room with popcorn, a variety of crisps and juice on it. Me and Jack seemed to be the last people to arrive as all the boys and Beth where sat in the living room chatting, I ran over to Beth and gave her a huge hug "It's not like I'm hungry or anything Jenna" I looked over to Rian who winked at me his perfect teeth gleaming "Come here" I went over to receive my hug. One by one I hugged the boys until it came to Gaskarth. "Thanks for this Alex it really means a lot." I give him a quick hug and when I had pulled away it was safe to say he was beaming. "LETS GO GET SOME FOOD PEOPLE!?" Laughing at how hungry Jack was we all clambered into the kitchen to pile our plates with yummy food. **

"**Jennnnnaa… do we have to watch this?" I looked at Beth's pleading face as she held the Batman dvd with disgust. "Fine…" Her face lit up as I looked back through the dvds "… how about Peter Pan?" I heard Jack cheer which made everyone else giggle, Beth nodded in agreement and clambered back to snuggle into Zack under a fleece blanket. "One of my favourite films" Chirped Alex, I placed the dvd on and crawled to my bean bag on the floor to watch the film, out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice Alex watching me. **

**After a few hours Beth, Rian and Zack had to leave; Jack agreed to drive them all home whilst me and Alex made some sense of the house. I gave everyone a hug goodbye and whispered to Beth "I need to talk to you after… Tomorrow come round and we'll talk." She nodded in agreement and got into the car. I stood with Gaskarth at the door as the boys drove away, I couldn't help but feel nervous; I was developing feelings for him that I didn't think I'd ever possess and the thing that made me so happy was that I'd overheard him talking to Jack so knew he liked me back. We cleared up in absolute silence; neither of us spoke but it wasn't awkward at all. We had finished within 10 minutes and both sank onto the sofa, waiting for Jack to return and take me home. "Thanks for tonight Gaskarth, it was a good laugh." I tried to make conversation so that I didn't have to worry about making my feelings clear; I wasn't sure whether I wanted him to know yet… or even at all. He looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes that twinkled and made me want to kiss him. "No worries, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself… it wasn't as… as energetic as last night." My mind flashed to the evening earlier to the kiss. He looked at me for my reaction, sighed and tried to change the subject. "Two nights of my company aren't you lucky Jen? Yes I said Jen." His smile practically light up the room and I couldn't help laugh. I was lucky, girls would love to be in my position; Alex's attention completely on you. He actually seemed to care for me… maybe he wasn't as much as a jerk as he used to be. I mean he had made an effort tonight because I was upset… that must count for something and he had told my brother that he really cared for me. I couldn't take it anymore, his scent was intoxicating, his eyes staring into my soul, I bite my lip and then leaned in for another taste of Alexander William Gaskarth. He responded and began to lean into the kiss, the space between us being reduced, his scent washing over me and his breath softly falling onto my lips… that's when the front door opened. **


	8. A great Brother

**The drive home with Jack was strange to say the least. He was trying to engage me in serious conversation but my mind kept drifting back to the moment with Gaskarth a few minutes ago. Jack had entered the house seconds before me and him were about to kiss. I pulled away out of instinct and Alex looked disappointed and then Jack came into the living room insisting we went home before our parents wondered where we had gotten to. "Jenna? Jenna? HEY JENNA?!" Jack's voice brought me back to the car, I made a grunting noise so that he knew I was listening and hadn't drifted off again. "You want to talk about what happened with Chad this morning? We couldn't really talk in front of Alex and you know I'm here for you." Did I want to share with my brother that I thought I was falling for his best friend that was a sweet guy one moment and a jerk the next? That we had kissed at the fair (although he already knew) and how that kiss had made me feel (that remained with me) and that seconds before he had come into the living room I was again about to kiss his best friend? No I didn't, so I made up more bullshit that was slightly true but didn't actually contain what my mind was replaying. "Well I was upset that I had seen him with Minnie on Friday morning. Me and Beth had been talking at Pizza Hut and decided that I was going to get hurt and that Minnie was a better match for Chad than me. So I think that finishing him was the best option." Silence. "Don't you?" I looked over to my brother for a reply that would comfort me but found that his eyes were focused on the road ahead. After a few minutes of silence I decided to try and snooze since neither of us where going to start a serious conversation. "I thought he made you happy?" I looked over at Jack and saw he was watching me "He did but I… I think I've made the right decision. We completely crashed and you said that I didn't suit him yourself." "I suppose… I just don't want this to be Beth's idea and not yours." It's actually because of an impact that Alex had made but I suppose me and Beth had discussed it and it seemed like the right thing to do. "I just don't want you to regret it in a couple of days. Like Monday when you have to see him at school… and everybody else for that matter. And I understand that it's not my place to step in because I'm just your older brother but I do really care about you." Jack could be very sweet when he wanted to be and a great brother. He was right I suppose; I didn't regret finishing with Chad at all but Monday at school was going to be… tasking to say the least. Every moment I spent with Gaskarth made me realise that the clash between me and Chad wasn't the greatest thing but the love, hate relationship I had with Gaskarth was… well perfect to find a decent word. Maybe something between me and him could work out. "Look Jack, I'll be fine. Sure it's going to take some time to adjust but I think in the long run I made the right choice." He nodded and then remained silent for the rest of the journey. I needed to ask Beth whether I made anything with Alex or just kept him as my brother's best friend and the jerk that visited my house pretty much every night. She would know what to do and how to go around the situation.**

**TO: Jenna**

**FROM: Gaskarth**

**Hi I just wondered if you wanted a lift to work tomorrow. I will be stopping by to see Jack any way and wouldn't mind taking you. Just let me know Alex x**

**Shit! I had work tomorrow, it was only looking after the little kids in the play area but I still needed to get a good nights sleep to be there for 8.00am. I looked at the clock on the dashboard **_**23:47**_**. As long as I went to sleep as soon as I got home I should be fine. "Everything alright?" Jack was looking over at me and the light coming from my phone. "Yeah, it's just Gaskarth asking if I want a lift into work." He studied my face before nodding, I couldn't quite figure out what he was thinking. **

**TO: Gaskarth**

**FROM: Jenna**

**Sure only if you don't mind.**

**TO: Jenna**

**FROM: Gaskarth**

**Not at all see you around 7.30? x**

**TO: Gaskarth**

**FROM: Jenna**

**Ok**


	9. The car swerves off the freeway

It is strange how clear your mind can be in the morning after a decent night sleep; refreshed and problem free. I was dressed and ready for Gaskarth by 7:25 all I had to do was get some food which I wasn't too bothered about. "Jenna? Hello? Is anyone home?" His voice wandered through the house into the kitchen; Gaskarth was here… and early. Tiptoeing to the door so that I wouldn't wake anyone up, I grabbed my bag ready for the challenge of keeping young kids out of harm in a pool of plastic balls. Alex was stood at the bottom of the stairs with his phone out debating whether to ring me or go up the stairs in search of me. "Alex." He turned at the sound of my voice and my god did he look gorgeous today; he wore a checked shirt which brought out his brown eyes and his hair was straightened yet slightly messy. We exchanged smiles before walking out to his car which smelled just like Alex… he spends way too much time in here but I didn't mind, it was something nice to smell. "You want me to pick you up on later? I'll be with Jack all day and your folks invited me for dinner." I smiled and nodded, Alex was coming for dinner that was great. "Jenna… I was wondering if on Wednesday I could take you out..." He was asking me out? That was so sweet "… on a date?" Yeah! He just asked me out on a date, if this had been a few days earlier I would have vomited but I was actually looking forward to this. I started to plan out what I was going to wear in my head, which bag I should take and whether I should talk to Jack or just let Alex do it when I noticed he was watching me. Shit, I hadn't answered I got so distracted with what I was going to look like that I hadn't even given an answer. I felt my cheeks blush, it didn't help that he was staring at me intensely "Sure I would lov… Alex shit, watch out for the car!" He looked forward in time to see us swerve into a big four by four… and then everything went black.

[A/N I thought my piece needed a little bit of drama but I have also have plenty ahead if this isn't enough for you. Please review as I am making an effort to write. It means so much for the reviews I have so far thanks. ]


	10. The truth is a terrible thing

I woke up to the sound of shouting and knew that it was my dad's voice that I could hear; he seemed to be shouting about letting people in to see me. My mum was crying and I could hear the faint sound of Jack's music coming out of his headphones. I looked around and saw that I was hooked up to machines… THE CAR ACCIDENT! By the looks of things I'd had a lucky escape… I was alive wasn't I? "Hello?" My voice was slightly hoarse but other than that I seemed to be able to form words "Jenna!" Jack crashed into the room to a nurses' anger, he hugged me and that's when I realised that he had been crying. "Not to hard Jack-o, I do need to breathe you know" he mumbled something about how he thought I had died and let me go but still lingered by my side getting ready to grab me if anything happened. "You're awake then Miss Barakat?" I looked up to see a young nurse flipping through what appeared to be my charts. "No I'm asleep? I just happen to sleep with my eyes open and can interact with people at the same time… like magic" She gave me a dirty look before walking back over to my parents and nodded at them; I'd never seen my dad look so happy… I think I was allowed to go home.

After being told that Alex was fine, very sorry and at home resting I clambered into the car next to Jack. "Did you bring my phone?" the words had been stuck in my throat but I really wanted to see if he had contacted me. Jack nodded and pulled it out of his pocket; I thanked him before switching it on to find 14 new messages. I scanned through the messages, most were from Beth checking that I was ok and whether I was home yet, a few from Chad making sure I was alive and there it was a couple from him… Gaskarth. Jack looked down and saw his name on my phone "You can't talk to him anymore… got it? I know everything…" I looked at him in disbelief; had Alex actually told him? "… I mean Jenna what were you thinking? Not only is he my best mate but I thought you hated him? Turns out you were making out whenever I played taxi." I opened my mouth to defend myself but it was useless; Alex had clearly told him everything. I could kind of understand why he didn't want me to talk to him since I had spent 2 weeks in hospital and him a few days. I was actually surprised that they had let me come home but by the sounds of things during my 2 week stay I was fine, now and again I came around and since I fed myself breakfast this morning they thought I was well enough to be at home with a nurse visiting for the first few days. I was perfectly happy with that although mum didn't seem to be; dad was going back to work like nothing had happened and mum had to be at work. Jack couldn't stay at home, it was his final year at school and his exams would be coming up. It didn't matter that he probably wouldn't need the results as he seemed determined that the band would get somewhere but whether that would change since the accident I was yet to find out.

TO: Jenna

FROM: Beth

I just heard that you are on your way home :D THAT'S FAB! I'll be at yours tomorrow after school to see my baby gurl. Love ya hunny xxx

TO:Beth

FROM: Jenna

I'm in the car now… How did you know? Love you too xxx

TO: Jenna

FROM: Beth

Jack… speaking of Jack he is REALLY pissed with Alex who keeps asking about you. I think he understands that he has to ask me rather than Jack. Best not to mention him around your family for the time being xxx

I closed the message from Beth so that Jack wouldn't see it, the last thing I wanted now was him to flip over Gaskarth, but he had been asking about me which made me feel better. I yawned and realised how tired I actually was, I was around an hour away from home, so curled up on Jack's arm and fell asleep to the motion of the car.


	11. Try, try, try

**[A/N ****Heyyy. Thanks for all the reviews and please let friends know about my story **

**Please note that any lyrics in this story ARE NOT MINE but that of various artists; in this chapter P!nk. Thanks please keep reviewing and check out my other stuff too xoxoAnnaxoxo]**

A week had passed since the accident and it was safe to say that I missed school, my friends and I actually missed Alex. I realised how much I actually like him when he isn't around to annoy me… I actually miss him calling me Jen… I know. Jack hadn't spoken to him since the accident and it didn't look like they were going to be talking any time soon. I felt dreadful; it was my fault! If I hadn't have distracted Gaskarth when he was driving, if I had just given him an answer rather than letting him watch me for a reaction than Jack would still have his best friend… and a band. I had noticed a huge change in Jack; he kept studying hard for a college that he would soon have to go to due to my stupid mistakes.

I looked at the clock _2:32 _I would have been in math now if I was at school. I grabbed my guitar and tried to write a few songs just to help me get through the boredom. I strummed at a few notes before coming up with something that I was pretty proud of "Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned but just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try…"

"That sounds great… for anyone special?" I knew that voice, my eyes snapped up from my guitar and there they were… Alex. I ran over and sprung up so that my arms where around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. Before I knew it I had started crying into his neck "Lex, I've missed you so much! I am so so sorry…" "… It's not your fault. I should have been watching the road and I've missed you too." I unravelled myself from Alex and we sat down on the sofa to catch up before anyone came home; I really don't think people would be best pleased to see him here.

He eventually left to my disappointment; he told me that he would come back to see me soon and that he would text me. About 10 minutes later Jack came home, I tried not to make to obvious that I had seen Alex although I was practically glowing. "Hello little Barakat, how are you today? Did you know that you're going to be back at school next Monday?" That would have been the highlight of my day but I'd just spent time with Alex so meh. "I'm ok and that's great! I've missed everyone so much." We watched some tv together before our parents came home "So how are things with you and Gaskarth?" I looked at my older brother waiting for a reaction, if he seemed better about Alex in general than maybe he would be over here every Friday again, but to my disappointment he just grunted in response which meant that this topic wasn't an option. Great.


	12. Count Me In

Monday was here before I knew it and to say I was excited was an understatement. I had missed Beth and the lads so much. Unfortunately for me Alex and Jack still didn't seem to be talking but me and Gaskarth were. "You ready?" I looked up at my older brother who was ready at _7:46_ which was unusually early, I suppose with his taxi, Alex, temporarily gone he had to walk since he didn't have a car. "Nearly" He wondered off as I finished packing my school bag.

It was soon dinner at school and after a rather eventful morning I was ready to sit down. I'd caught up with pretty much everyone; everyone seemed to gather it had something to do with Alex since him and Jack weren't talking. As far as they were concerned Jack was pissed because Alex had crashed the car (it really wasn't his fault… it was mine) but nobody knew that it was to do with us hooking up apart from the lads, Lucy and Beth… well maybe Chad. He had been acting so strange with me since I'd got back to school. I understand that we finished so things weren't going to be the same (if it wasn't for the accident that would be the talk of my year and maybe the year below) but before I had come back he had been texting me on a daily basis just make sure I was ok.

I glanced over at Gaskarth who was sat with us yet Jack wouldn't talk to him at all. I started munching on my chips "I wish that they would talk. I feel so guilty" I whispered to Beth in fear that the lads would hear me. She looked at me nodding "maybe they will if something brings them together, you know, like close again."

I thought about what Beth had said all day, I mean there must be something that will bring them together again… or someone. Maybe if I pretended to have an argument with Chad, that's if he wouldn't mind pretending to argue, although thinking about it only Gaskarth would help and Jack would say that I'd brought on myself before muttering about the whole Alex thing… probably making the whole situation worse. That's when I noticed it on the way to my locker, a poster for 'Got it or Not' OF COURSE THAT WAS IT! Got it or Not was a competition where you would sing in front of judges. From there it was just like any other singing competition… except the winning artist was signed. If Jack knew All Time Low had a chance then surely he would put his differences with Gaskarth aside for the sake of the team? I ripped the flyer off the wall and text Alex.

TO: Gaskarth

FROM: Jenna

After school my house?! It's an emergency… straight after x

He replied pretty much straight away which brought a huge grin to my face.

TO: Jenna

FROM: Gaskarth

Yeh of course. Everything ok? X

I text Zack and Rian to make sure all of the band was there… there was no way Jack or Alex could refuse… Game on.


	13. Damn it

"Why is he here?" I looked over at Jack who was furious at Alex's presence. The guys stayed silent and to be perfectly honest I wasn't sure what to say so I just threw the poster for Got it or Not onto the coffee table. All eyes were on me and then they flickered to the poster curious as to what I was planning. The lads seemed to realise and everyone looked from Alex to Jack. Jack scoffed at me; rolling his eyes… he didn't seem to be taking the bait. "This is a great idea Jenna… I mean we could probably win this thing" I shrugged at Rian before muttering "could have won this thing…"

Zack smirked realising what I was doing. Rian gathered, sitting back on the sofa he chuckled to himself and Gaskarth wasn't quite sure what to think. "Jen it's a stupid idea… I mean let's be honest it's gonna be way to much work." I groaned which surprised Jack "Gaskarth seriously how many times do I have to tell you it's Jenna… a… Jenna!" I know I said that I missed him calling me Jen but I needed my brother to think things were 'normal'. I looked to see the lads laughing apart from Jack who had disappeared… not a good sign. I sighed before sinking into the sofa accepting defeat; the lads looked at me with sympathy and Gaskarth started to rub his head.

"I'll do it because this is a huge chance for the band but there are some rules. Gaskarth you have to stay away from my sister unless I'm in the room, Jenna you can't encourage Alex in any way and I actually can't believe I'm going to say this after all that's happened but I hate walking… Alex will you drive me to school again?"


	14. I slowly leant up and kissed him

A whole month had passed and the lads practised furiously! Every single night they would practice, Gaskarth wrote new songs which the guys would listen to and say whether they thought they were good enough. Alex apologised to my parents so sincerely that they saw him as a second son again and Jack would treat him like a brother again. Everything was perfect!

Okay, so maybe perfect is too strong of a word… for All Time Low everything was perfect but Alex hadn't looked at me let alone spoken to me. It's as if I didn't exist, I know he said he would for Jack's sake but I thought he would text me and smile at me in a friendly way and I get the guys were busy with the competition but I just thought things would be different.

"Come in" Zack walked in giving me an awkward smile as he glanced around my messy room, I blushed, walked up to a bra which was on the floor and threw it in the washing basket. "Imagine if you had missed, that would have been awkward" Zack's voice was gruff but he carried out the word 'awkward' which made me smile. He sat down at my desk whilst looking at the coursework I had on there. I flopped down at my bed and let out a sigh "pretty isn't it?" Zack's large hand was curled around a paper weight which my dad had bought me when I was little. The paper weight had an orange dragon circling it, the dragon had long Chinese whiskers and was protecting a castle which he had won. "Yeah, it's awesome" I chuckled at his enthusiasm before asking him if everything was alright. He hesitated as if he was choosing his words very carefully "You know how you're a girl?" I looked down at my boobs, placed my hands on them and said "no shit" I removed my hands and looked back at Zack. He chuckled awkwardly before continuing "well things between me and Courtney aren't going so well and I was hoping you could give me advice. I've tried so hard to work things out with her but honestly she seems interested in Rian… I finished with her but I want her to feel… something… I don't know it's stupid." In the middle of his sentence he put the paper weight down and by the end of the sentence he had got up; he was about to walk out of the door when I grabbed his arm, reached up on my tiptoes and whispered into his ear "make her jealous." I then slowly leant in and kissed him.


	15. Loverboy

"Jack?" I couldn't find my brother and really needed to see him, Alex poked his head around the door scoffed and then went back into the kitchen. What was his problem? "Jack, can I talk to you for a minute… in private? It's kind of an emergency" My brother looked at me before jumping up "What's up is everything ok?!" I needed to tell him before someone else did and considering everything that had happened in the last few months it was better coming from me. I loved my brother I really did and I always found it funny how he was so immature yet was mature as possible when I had a problem. "Promise me you won't freak out?" Great! I could tell from his face that I had concerned him which meant the first thing he was going to do was freak out… shit. I think he picked up on my attitude as he immediately smiled before saying "Pregnant already… I always thought Lucy would be preggars before you" I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. I held my tummy "Am I showing? No seriously Jack… I'm helping out a friend who also happens to be your friend." He nodded at me in encouragement "So Merrick has split up with Courtney who he thinks has feelings for Rian, I told him to make her jealous which means he needs a new girlfriend because let's be honest she isn't going to stop hanging around with you guys." I gave him the once a groupie always a groupie look "but it wouldn't be fair for him to string a girl along which is where I kind of fit in…" I watched his face very closely, I saw a glint of recognition in his eyes, at least he understood but how well? He nodded at me before giving me a peck of the cheek "Keep it PG-13 got it?" I jumped at him giving him a huge hug. Like I said my brother was the best brother in the world… when he wanted to be. Going to the basement was effort so I texted Zack

**TO: **Muscle Man Merrick

**FROM: **Jenny

It's on loverboy ;) xox JennyBear :*


End file.
